


Your Guardian Angel

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Your Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi! Could you do something where the reader is depressed and goes to the woods in a secret place to find peace. The boys can’t find her so they send cas who’s actually lucifer to find her. He ends up bonding with her because he admires her gentle spirit and admiration for nature. She hits rock bottom one day and decides to end herself boys panic at the note they found and luci finds her at her spot and saves her. Boys fuss over her but Luci determines silently to be her guardian angel. Thanks!





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi! Could you do something where the reader is depressed and goes to the woods in a secret place to find peace. The boys can’t find her so they send cas who’s actually lucifer to find her. He ends up bonding with her because he admires her gentle spirit and admiration for nature. She hits rock bottom one day and decides to end herself boys panic at the note they found and luci finds her at her spot and saves her. Boys fuss over her but Luci determines silently to be her guardian angel. Thanks!

Your fingers trailed along the damp bark of a tree as you passed, making a small smile tug at your lips. Nature wasn’t judgemental, it wasn’t prejeduice, it was comforting, and it was silent. Staying in the bunker with the boys just didn’t sit well with you today. You wanted to be alone, away from them.

Sighing, you sat on the ground, your back against a tall tree. You let your head lean back, closing your eyes. The silence was deafening, and you loved it. 

“An odd place to come.” You heard Cas’s voice and sighed. 

You slowly opened your eyes to look up at him. He’d been so different lately, but you assumed that was Dean’s influence. “It’s peaceful.” You shrugged. “This has been my spot since not long after I moved to the bunker.” It probably sounded silly to an angel.

Cas surprised you by sitting next to you on a fallen tree. “What is it that makes it so peaceful?”

“There’s no one around to judge. There’s no hatred, or fighting. There’s no heaven, no hell. It just… _is_.” There was a soft smile on your lips as you spoke. “See, there?” You pointed to a bird landing on the edge of it’s nest. “All the bird knows is to feed it’s young, protect them, to teach them to fly.” A moment later, it flew off the way it had come. “Or there.” Not far from you was a stream. “Water is so soothing, so calming, and yet, beyond powerful. It erodes rocks, beating away at something so tough.” Getting up, you brushed off your backside and moved towards the stream. You peeled off your shoes, and rolled up the bottom of your jeans before stepping into a shallow point. Looking over you shoulder, you shrugged. “Humanity is flawed, nature? _Nature_ is as close to perfect as we can get.” 

Lucifer was surprised. He hadn’t expected such a response. Then again, she thought she was speaking to their beloved angel, not him. Standing, he moved to the bank of the stream. “How long have you felt this way?”

You watched the water hit your shins as you thought. “I think it was sometime around middle school. That’s when life kinda gets tough, you deal with jerks, and everyone’s looking for _something_ to make them feel safe, and like they have something that isn’t constantly changing. Despite nature’s changing, it’s fairly predictable. It’s nice to have certainty over something when everything around you is moving so quickly.”

He watched you closely, admiring how you spoke of nature. Many humans would rip out whole forests if it meant ‘progress’. You? You valued the simplicity, and the awe of nature. “Very well said.” He smiled slightly.

The two of you stayed there until the sun started to set. You thanked him for his company, telling him how it had actually helped. Being around Dean had made him different, but it wasn’t a bad thing. You adored Cas before, he was a good friend. However, you adored this new Cas, as well.

Neither of you spoke to the boys about that day. It confused them, but they didn’t press the matter any, just happy that you came home, smiling.

Weeks passed, and some days the only one you would speak to was Cas. He was the one that was able to get to you, and they had no idea why. Before that, you’d even shut him out. Now he was who you would seak out if you weren’t off hiding somewhere.

After you’d gotten back from a rough hunt, you were done. You were emotionally drained, and the image of a lifeless teen was burned into your brain. There had been very little that you could have done, but that didn’t make it less hurtful. The scene kept playing over and over in your mind, beating you down.

That night, you left the boys a note. You just couldn’t take it anymore. What was the point? You kept fighting, saving one or two people, but for every person you saved, it felt like five more died. It was like fighting an uphill battle.

You snuck out, hoping that the boys were distracted enough that they would’t notice you were gone until morning. You moved through the woods, flashlight in hand, heading towards your spot.

Sam went to look for you, wanting you to join them for a movie. He knew that this case probably killed you, and didn’t want you to be alone. His knuckled tapped on your door a few times before he peaked inside. He furrowed his brows as he stepped in. Spotting the note, he picked it up and his face fell. He rushed through the bunker. “DEAN!” He yelled, his voice echoing through the halls.

“What?” Dean asked, walking out of the kitchen, beer in hand. Sam handed him the note and Dean’s heart felt like it was being crushed. He knew that you’d been depressed, had been since before they’d taken you in. He didn’t know this was the point you had reached.

Lucifer overheard the commotion and moved to where they were standing. His eyes skimmed the note in Dean’s hand before he was gone. He found you in the same spot that he had the first time. Only this time, you looked so out of place. Your eyes were drooping, your skin not as bright as it had been, your arms laying on the ground as if you were a rag doll.

His jaw clenched at the sight of you. “Cas?” Your voice was raspy, and barely audible.

“I’m here.” He said, kneeling next to you. His fingers touched your forehead, and the slits in your wrists healed, the pills that were in your stomach making their way back up. Leaning to the side he wasn’t on, you emptied your stomach.

Once you were sure you were done, you sat up and sighed, shaking your head. “Why?” You looked at him. You looked so broken, so defeated. Your spirit was like that of nothing he had ever seen, and it angered him to see it dampened. “Why would you save me?”

Lucifer said nothing, simply lifting you in his arms bridal style. Next thing you knew, you were laying on the couch in the library. Cas was leaning against a bookshelf, his eyes never leaving you. Dean was stroking your hair, asking if you needed anything. Sam was looking through everything he could find on how to help you through this, and making notes.

He watched you sit up, and then your eyes locked with his. It was then he vowed to protect you. He took it upon himself to be your guardian angel.


End file.
